Jango Fett
Not a lot of folks recognize me without the helmet. Most of those that do, they don't live that long. - The Yinchorri Uprising Jango Fett is a Mandalorian bounty hunter, Mand'alor and the leader of the True Mandalorians. Early Life Fett was adopted by Mandalorian warriors following the murder of his parents and years later, he would go on to lead them through much of the Mandalorian Civil War as Mand'alor. Fett and his Mandalorians would later be betrayed by the Governor of Galidraan with the backing of Tor Vizsla and his Death Watch. The Death Watch would trick a team of Jedi lead by Dooku and his Padawan Vosa, who were sent by the Jedi Council to mediate a dispute between government of Galidraan and the True Mandalorians. Jango Fett was the only Mandalorian survivor out of a group of 300, killing six Jedi with his bare hands. When he was finally subdued by the Jedi, he was delivered into the custody of the Governor of Galidraan who stripped him of his armour and sold him into slavery. Freeing himself years later, he set his sights on Galidraan, going after his lost armour and his revenge upon the governor. The Yinchorri Uprising 13 years after the events on Galidraan, Fett stopped in a cantina on Yinchorri while between jobs. While there, he was approached by Obi-Wan Kenobi who Fett first thought was a prostitute due to his attractiveness. Fett realised Kenobi was a Jedi after he recognized Fett without the helmet and Fett saw the lightsaber calluses on Kenobi's hands. Fett reacted negatively until Kenobi informed him that he wished to hire Fett. Fett replied that he didn't think that the Jedi worked with mercenaries, while considering it since his time on Yinchorr had been a waste, and Guild work had been slow of late. Fett negotiated a fee of a certain percentage of recovered Yinchorri weaponry and supplies, plus access to one of the ships from the Golden Nyss. Kenobi agreed to the fee on the the condition that when Fett sold the ship for the proceeds, he made sure it went legitimate, or close to it. Fett then used his reputation to track down the location of where the Council of Elders had hidden themselves away. Using seismic charges, Fett disabled the ships in orbit around the y’tineer, preventing them from coming to the aid of the y'tineer. Mortis Fett contacted Venge/Kenobi when Venge, Jinn, Skywalker and Rillian were orbiting Mortis in the Speckled Band, four years after the Yinchorri Uprising. Fett asked for advice, Mando'ade to Mando'ade, in light of Kenobi and co ousting Palpatine as Sith. His goal was to get the Free Mandalorians back and Pre Vizsla and Death Watch out of the picture. He was not sure Kenobi would give him an answer, since Kenobi and Jinn had supported Duchess Satine Kryze during the Mandalore Reconstruction, leading to Mandalore’s new tenets of pacifism and other radical changes in their culture. Venge told him he didn't support the ban against shield-brothers and sisters, and neither did Kryze. His advice to get an in with Death Watch was to get an in with Bo-Katan Kryze, who was one of Vizsla's top lieutenants, and who did not remain in Death Watch out of like but because the organization represented "the closest thing to traditional Mando’ade culture remaining." Fett asked him what Venge'd take for thanks if it worked, and Venge's strong reaction and request to make Viszla very, very dead gave the two men a solid point in common. Fett's flirting turned a little more pointed after that, though the conversation was quickly done, Fett signing off with "I pay my debts, brother." OtherWhen In the OtherWhen timeline, Jango Fett was the template for the clone army. He was hired to take Senator Amidala out before the Military Creation Act vote—and though it failed, it led to the discovery of Kamino and the clone army by Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was killed on 12/20th 5209 during the Battle of Geonosis by Mace Windu, and was survived by his son, Boba Fett. Chapters Featured In # The Yinchorri Uprising (First Appearance) # Mortis Category:Characters